User blog:RayneHaos/As Seen Through Crystals, Chapter 2: Fateful Arrival.
note: This one starts where the last left off. Outskirts of Neathia Soldier 1: Seems fine. Soldier 2: What are our orders here anyway? Soldier 1: Mainly surveilance. We're to stand guard here. if anyone non-neathian, or human comes through here we have been told to shoot to kill. Soldier 2: we've never been attacked. who would attack us? Soldier 1: Well that planet Gundalia has drifted awfully close. And they have made contact. From what Queen Crysta has said, it is simply a safety precaution. Soldier 2: hmm. Well these Gundalians, whatever they are, would they really want to start a war with us? Soldier 1: well we do have the Sacred Orb, one of the most powerful thigns in the universe.... If they're power-hungry then I'm sure nothing would stop them. Intercom: ATTENTION SOLDIERS ATENTION SOLDIERS!!! A UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT HAS ENTERED OUR ATMOSPHERE, HOLD FIRE I REPEAT HOLD FIRE. IT IS OF GUNDALIAN ORIGIN. Soldier 1: ... I guess our answers have arrived. At the Landing site ???: Well, that went smoothly. Hades, Lumagrowl, you two ok? Lumagrowl: I am perfectly fine. Hades: As am I. Lumagrowl: What about....whats his name over there? ???: *sighs* still asleep. Let the guards find him. We're out of here. *him, Lumagrowl, and Hades exit the ship and attempt to make a break for it* Guard: HOLD IT!!! ???: Damn....What do you want? Guard: What is your name? ???: Who wants to know? Guard: The Queen of Neathia. ???: ah, you got me there. Rayne Numera. Guard: Are you the only one on-board? Rayne: No, theres another kid up there. He's asleep Guard: Wake him up Rayne: ok....*walks back into the ship* WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: *flips off the makeshift bed and hits the ground. He begins rolling and rolls out the ship and trips the guard and opens his eyes* Guard: ung......*stands up* Who are you. State your name and business. ???: Corbin Alina......um...business? I'm not sure I have a busniess. *frowns* I'M JUST A KID WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!?!?! *tries to run away and slams into the side of the ship. passes out unconscious* Rayne: ...I'll be heading out now. Guard: HOLD IT! Your not Gundalian. What are you? Rayne: Vestal. happy? get out of my way. *pushes the guard away and walks toward the castle* Guard: WAIT!!!! *swings lance at Rayne* Rayne: *jumps above the swing and lands on the very tip of the lance* ... Think before you act. I have nothing to discuss with you anymore. Leave me alone..... Or it won't end pretty for you. Guard: hah! what are you? like 9. I'm 38. There is no way a pip-squeek like you can end something like this. Rayne: ... well. so you want the ugly way.... bad choice *jumps from the end of the lance, high into the air* DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! *he bicycle kicks the guard under the ship, the guard hits his head on the landing gear, and falls unconscious* Lumagrowl: a little harsh.... Don't ya think? Rayne: ...I'm not finished yet. Hades: What else could you possible do? Rayne: *drags Corbin far away from the ship and leaves him there in plain sight to be found by someone later.* A trick Master Spectra taught me ... *goes to the control area of teh ship and hits a few buttons.* Ship Intercom: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. PLEASE FIND THE NEAREST EXIT AND GET AS FAR AS POSSIBLE. SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. PLEASE FIND THE NEAREST EXIT AND GET AS FAR AS POSSIBLE. Rayne: *jumps out of the ship and goes near Corbin* Ship Intercom: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. PLEASE FIND THE NEAREST EX---*The ship explodes, the frame lands on top of the guards. his screams are heard from a distance.* Rayne: *begins running into the Outskirts of Neathia* In the unknown area Sarah: I'm gonna die out here. I'm sure I am. I mean look at me I'm talking to myself... *rustle* Sarah: AH WHOS THERE!!!! *rustle* Sarah: SHOW YOURSELF *a bakugan jumps out of the bushes at Sarah* Sarah: AHHHH!!!!! *runs away* ???: WAIT!!!!! I WANT TO HELP YOU!!!! Sarah: *stops suddenly.* Really? ???: Yes. My name is Ingram. I am a Bakugan of the Haos Attribute. Sarah: oh wow. Ingram: let me out of my ball form please. I'll fly you out of here and back to Neathia. Sarah: *sighs* Thank you so much *throws Ingram* Ingram: *opens up and turns into her Monster form**Holds her hand on the ground for Sarah to jump on* Sarah: *jumps in ingrams hand* Ingram: *begins flying* HOLD ON TIGHT! Sarah: *looks over the trees and sees the point of the Neathian Castle* THERE!!!!! I LIVE THERE!!!! Ingram: *gasps* So your of the royal family? Sarah: Yes...I am a Princess of Neathia. Ingram: hmm. I will remain with you then. For as long as you shall live. I will fight by your side, Princess. Category:Blog posts